


Room Enough For Two

by Nununununu



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Whatever Din might say, it's difficult to get across the meaning of cold to someone who's spent their whole life on a desert planet with twin suns. Still, he doesn't expect or intend for Cobb to end up experiencing it quite like this.It doesn't turn out all bad, even so.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109
Collections: DinCobb Valentine's Bingo 2021





	Room Enough For Two

**Author's Note:**

> For the DinCobb Valentine's bingo squares 'cuddling for warmth' with some 'touch-starved' and 'pining!Din', and a pinch of 'Cobb's first time off Tatooine' :)
> 
> Very mild tw for references to an off-screen air crash

“Nah, it’s fine, I’m fine,” Cobb insists.

He’s not. Din hears him chafe at his arms when he thinks Din isn’t paying attention, hunching into himself, sinking deeper into his seat. It isn’t particularly cold aboard ship, or at least Din has never found it so and Grogu always seemed quite comfortable. But after a lifetime spent under twin suns, it must be a huge change and Cobb’s clothes aren’t suitable for it, far too thin.

The armour would have helped keep him warmer. Din turns up the heating enough to see the man’s shoulders relax, and doesn’t say anything.

\--

“It’s an _ice planet_ ,” Din thinks he places enough emphasis on this, “Bring a coat.”

The light jacket Cobb turns up to the as yet unnamed ship in barely qualifies as this. It suits him for sure – Din’s almost transfixed at the cut and the colour and the sheer slender shape of him as a whole – but it’s not at all suitable for a winter climate.

“I don’t think you understand,” How can he when Cobb’s never experienced anything like it?

“What’s there to understand?” Adjusting the equally thin scarf around his neck, Cobb casts a querying look at him. If his helmet were off, Din might pinch his nose.

“I’m taking you shopping,” He feels no real annoyance despite his sigh.

The sight of Cobb modelling a series of proper winter coats – which he complains about heartily until they actually get to the planet – hats and scarves is enough to make Din’s insides feel alarmingly wobbly.

He gets the other man giving him a considering look afterwards.

“What about you?”

While it’s hidden by the visor, Din gets the impression his blink registers with Cobb anyway, given the tilt of his grin.

“I’m fine,” Din nonetheless supplies.

“Don’t give me that,” Cobb’s already fishing in the pocket of his new coat for the original red scarf he’d tucked safely away there, lighter twin to the knitted one now looped around his shoulders, “Here.”

He’s tying it loosely over Din’s cowl before Din can summon up the words to protest. Isn’t entirely sure he wants to anyway.

“But –” He tries purely for the appearance of it. He knows how much Cobb values that scarf; how he’s never usually seen without it. How he’d hesitated before taking it off, although he’d covered it with a grin.

It seems too much for him to loan it to Din now, for all that part of Din aches at the thought of wearing it and at what that could possibly mean.

He has to warn himself that it probably doesn’t mean anything. Just Cobb being a good man and a good friend.

“There’s a gap,” Cobb’s busy giving him a look that’s all innocence, even as his thumb brushes soft and warm over the bare spot that does indeed lurk at the back of Din’s neck between the cowl and the lip of the helmet, the touch sending a tremor of sensation rocketing through him despite himself. Then Cobb’s tugging the scarf up to cover it, “Now there ain’t.”

“Very clever,” Din elbows him a little in mock complaint, smiling helplessly to himself at Cobb’s resultant chuckle. His voice softens in a way he can only hope isn’t too telling, “Thanks.”

\--

No winter clothes are going to be enough against _this_ cold. Din’s spent a good few hours wrestling with the wreck of the control panel to try to fix the heating to no avail.

“I’m sorry,” He passes over the blanket he collected on the way back up to the cockpit, “I’ll try again when it’s light.”

“I’ll try again too,” Extracting his head from the panel he’s been working on, Cobb gives him a smile that’s trying not to be a grimace, before he sighs and shrugs, “We’ll be all right, partner. Not the first time you’ve crashed, yeah?”

“Um,” Din’s not entirely sure this should be viewed as a _good_ thing, “Yeah.” While he’s stepped reasonably close to the other man in handing over the blanket, he nonetheless doesn’t expect Cobb to reach out and snag his wrist, “Mm?”

“Come on,” Tugging gently as he sits down himself, Cobb tosses half of the blanket over his knees and holds the rest out towards Din, “Room enough for two.”

“I could just –” Din gestures vaguely at the pilot’s seat, although he’s tempted, he’s _tempted_.

“You can view it as doing me a favour, if you like,” Cobb’s eyebrows go up, and he’s _cold_ , Din realises, cold despite his winter coat and scarf and the blanket, cold and having been doing a good job of hiding it.

“All right,” Speaking a little slowly, Din goes to unlatch his cuirass with hands that feel strange inside his gloves. This doesn’t –

It doesn’t mean anything. Other than the fact Cobb’s very likely requesting this as a subtle means of sharing what warmth he has himself, as well as gaining Din’s. Framing it as Din purely doing him a favour as a means of helping him save face.

Aware of Cobb’s attention, Din swallows as subtly as he’s able as he removes his vambraces and pauldrons, setting them aside with the cuirass before angling himself down carefully next to the other man.

“All right?” He gets half of the blanket spread over his knees and then Cobb raises his arm slightly in offer, sending a speaking look at him. Dragging in a shallow breath, Din nods. He can only hope his shiver isn’t apparent at the feel of the other man’s arm settling around his shoulders.

He can’t remember the last time anyone held him like this.

“Thanks,” Biting his lip, exhaling quietly enough that the modulator doesn’t pick up on it, Din lets himself nestle closer in against him.

“Hey, same to you,” It takes Cobb a moment to reply, a smile in his voice for all it’s equally quiet, “And you’re welcome.”

\--

The cold gets worse as the night goes on. This planet isn’t just icy, but battered with snowstorms and the current one sounds like it’s very much trying to get into the cockpit, the one part of the ship they’ve still managed to seal.

While the Razor Crest suffered its own series of crashes, Din thinks of his narrow berth and misses it. Thinks of squeezing in there with Cobb – barely enough room for one, but with determination and a lot of knees and elbows knocking together, they might just have managed it – and misses it more.

Thinks of Grogu and smiles a little at the thought of his son’s last holocall, and at his impressive progress report, relieved that the planet the child is training on has a pleasant climate, nice and warm.

“Can’t sleep?” Cobb asks quietly, sounding a little sleep-roughened, lifting his head up from where he’d pillowed it on his other arm.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Din winces in regret.

“Didn’t make a peep that I’m aware of,” Pushing his hair out of his face in a way that just makes Din want to do it for him, Cobb muffles a yawn, “Just the sound of the wind and snow against the transparisteel, I think.”

There’s enough ambient light coming into the cockpit from the faintly silver glow of the snow that Din sees him grimace.

“You’re still cold.”

“Aren’t you?” Cobb seems to start to say, although he loses the answer to a bit of a choke when Din brings his hands up to take off his helmet, the other man’s eyes going huge, “Uh partner, what are you –?”

“I thought of a way we could maybe keep warmer,” Din’s cheeks are burning. He stares at the helmet as he rests it in his lap, not quite daring to glance up to see Cobb’s reaction. In contrast, his ears are prickling in the cold night air; his voice coming out soft but a little scratchy without the modulator; with the effort to speak over the pounding of his heart, “But only if you want to.”

“Din,” Cobb says quietly, simply, and when Din glances up at him, finds him with his hand once again upraised, this time in the request to touch.

“Mm,” Swallowing a noise, Din angles himself further around to better face the other man so those fingers trail across his jaw when he tips his head into them.

“You sure this is okay?” Cobb’s barely looking at him, in truth. A glimpse that doesn’t get any higher than Din’s chin.

“It’s okay,” Din’s chest aches both at the unspoken consideration and with longing, with the yearning for Cobb to look at him. To be seen. Turning his head further so Cobb’s fingers brush through his stubble, lips whispering against the base of Cobb’s thumb. “You can look at me.”

“So long as you want me to,” Breathing in deeply, Cobb lifts his gaze higher this time – to Din’s mouth and then his cheekbones, skittering a little as if seeking to give Din time to change his mind and look away.

They’re losing some warmth with the change in position. Pushing up onto his knees, Din crawls in even closer against him, Cobb’s fingers sinking into his hair, latching onto the little noise the other man makes as if in response.

“ _Din_ –” Chewing his lip, Cobb tightens his fingers a little before moving them deliberately to gently cup the side of Din’s head, and then that’s it, his eyes lift that last bit and they’re looking at each other, he’s looking at him.

“Hey,” Din gives into the compulsion to touch him in return, tucking the blanket tighter around the other man, adjusting his scarf and his collar, caught by the suspicion that now he’s started it’s going to take Cobb telling him to stop for him to manage it.

Cobb doesn’t tell him to stop.

“Hey,” He replies instead, his expression almost awestruck in the soft silver light, gaze now roaming Din’s face like he’s drinking it in, “That, ah. That idea of yours?”

“I think you might be able to guess,” Leaning in to close the last few inches between them, Din kisses him.

“ _Oh_.”

His efforts to help the other man warm up are almost undone as Cobb surges in against him, making a noise deep in his throat this time as he returns the kiss, the blanket loosening around the both of them again as Din tries to get hold of him as much as possible and Cobb does the same, his hand tightening in Din’s hair enough for Din to have to choke back a sound that’s very nearly a whimper. He kisses Cobb harder, shifting in even closer to straddle him, dragging a hand away from the other man to catch the blanket when it then goes to tumble free.

“Lie down,” Din gets it back over the both of them properly as they do so, the endeavour a little awkward given the cramped confines of the cockpit, but ultimately a success.

“Yeah,” Cradling the back of Din’s head, Cobb rubs the ball of his thumb down the back of Din’s neck, dipping under his own red scarf and the cowl, smiling against Din’s mouth at his resultant tremble, “You know, I reckon I _am_ feeling a little warmer. You?”

“Mm,” Braced over him as he is, all of his senses filled with the scent and feel and solidity of the other man, mouth filled with the taste of him, Din almost can’t speak, “Yeah.” He is, heat building up between them as he lets himself rock in against Cobb, just enough to make them both groan. Kisses him again, and again, kisses him and drags his gloves off with his teeth so he can feel the prickle of the other man’s beard and the contrasting softness of his hair and skin against his fingers, licking into Cobb’s mouth until Cobb moans and shakes.


End file.
